Whollaween In Whoville
by RTNightmare
Summary: Yeah! It's a Halloween Story that takes place in Dr. Seuss' world of Whoville, which it's obvious that it does! Plz read and review! It's a oneshot and I worked pretty hard on it, but it's old! Anyways yeah!


**Whollaween in Whoville**

By RT

It was night in Whoville and almost everyone was asleep. But one little Who was up and about…in the old Observatory on top of the hill, looming over Whoville.

The small Who's name was Jojo McDodd, and he was the oldest child and only son of the Mayor of the town of Whoville and his wife. The Mayor, Ned McDodd, and his wife, Sally O'Malley, were both asleep, completely unaware of what their son was up to.

Jojo had plans for the people of Whoville and he hoped that these plans wouldn't fail. On a usual basis, he would invent instruments and other amazing inventions of music, but tonight, oh tonight; he had something else in mine.

It was only a few days before the day and night of Whollaween, and Jojo was going to make the best of it. He sure was…

The next morning, Ned woke up early to start a new day. He noticed Sally was already out of bed, probably preparing the breakfast of that day. Ned walked down the steps and into the kitchen to find Jojo and Sally in the middle of a, what seemed like, a personal conversation.

Jojo turned and cleared his throat. "Hi dad," he said with a smile. Ned blinked. Jojo's smile faded. "What is it?" Ned shook his head. "Nothing…" Jojo looked at his mom. She winked. She was the only one who knew the secret and she knew what she had to do.

Later that day, Jojo got his friends Molly and Kylie, the other 'only ones' who knew what was up, to come to the Observatory on the hill. They worked all day and worked some of the night until their work was done.

It was now two days left till Whollowes Eve and the time when Jojo would unleash his plan. His friends and mother kept silent and Jojo knew everything would go well.

On the day of Whollaween, Jojo was missing. Ned was worried, afraid that someone was pulling a Whollaween trick, not know what was coming. He searched and searched for his only son and found him nowhere.

But that was when he heard a sound and turned behind to see what was probably the biggest most terrifying thing that he'd ever seen. He screamed, running away, terrified and worried that the monster had done away with his son.

Ned ran into town, screaming, "Monster!" as the creature followed him. The citizens screamed as they watched the horrible thing chase their Mayor around the town square. But it didn't seem to be attacking him, someone noticed. And only some of them had wondered why.

Finally, Ned decided that it was time to stop and fight back. He turned around and shouted, "What are you and where is Jojo?" The monster made a noise before it started to laugh. Then it said, "That is none of your concern and now you shall pay, and feel my wrath on this Whollowes Day!"

Ned grabbed a piece of metal and started to fight back, but soon found himself on the ground, the metal piece thrown out of his hands and now not to be found.

But before the monster could finish the final blow, Sally came out and battled the monster, not breaking a sweat. Ned watched, completely surprised, as Sally defeated the defeated the monster, and sent it to it's demise.

But before Sally had finished it…before she had the chance, the monster exploded, revealing it was loaded…with something unexpected…

"Candy!" A boy cried, and everyone cheered. But the crowd's attention turned back as the monster made a final cry, but stepped out of it's insides, was Jojo who cheered to the people, "ENJOY AND HAPPY WHOLLAWEEN!"

Ned stood up, ignoring the mess on the ground, and slowly made his way towards his son, who waited, not making a sound. Ned, once close enough, grabbed his son and squeezed, crying out, "You're okay! You're all right! My, you gave me quite a fright! I understand now! I really do! How you did it, I don't know how! But I'm just glad that's it was just you!"

Jojo smiled, happy that his father wasn't mad. This Whollaween had been a success! And everyone in Whoville knew it! It would be known as The Night of the Candy Monster and the story would be told over and over again!

THE END


End file.
